Mengharap Ucapan Darimu
by Latifun Kanurilkomari
Summary: Beginilah hukumannya karena telah mempermainkan perasaan seorang gadis. Dan beginilah pedihnya saat engkau tersadar engkau mencintai seseorang, sementara ia telah menjauh darimu. Jangan seperti aku..., ya?


**Disclaimer : Vocaloid punya Yamaha**

**Alur cerita punyaku ^_^ Latifun Kanurilkomari**

* * *

><p><strong>MENGHARAP UCAPAN DARIMU<strong>

.

.

.

Aku memandangi jam yang tertera di layar handphone milikku, sesekali pandanganku kuarahkan ke kalender meja yang terletak manis di atas meja belajarku.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 23.58.

Kalender menunjukkan tanggal 26 Desember.

Tinggal 2 menit lagi, tanggal akan berganti menjadi tanggal 27 Desember.

_Ulang tahunku._

Dengan perasaan gelisah aku terus menatap bergantian antara kalender dan layar handphoneku.

.

1 menit lagi, maka tanggal akan berganti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_00.00_

_Date: 27__th__ December_

Kupandangi layar handphoneku. Diam, tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

Aku hanya menghela napas.

'Mungkin karena tengah malam.. aku tunggu saja besok.. mungkin besok... ,' harap Kagamine Len.

Len mematikan lampu untuk kemudian tidur, mengharapkan sesuatu.

* * *

><p><strong>~000~<strong>

* * *

><p>27 Desember<p>

Tanggal ini adalah tanggal dimana Kagamine Len berulang tahun. Tahun ini umurnya telah bertambah satu tahun, sekali lagi dalam setiap tahun, semua teman-temannya mengucapkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuknya.

Semua?

Tidak, kecuali _**gadis**_ itu.

Kagamine Len terus menatap layar handphonenya. Memori pesan di handphone miliknya telah ia hapus semua. Berharap semua pesan ucapan selamat ulang tahunnya tidak _pending_ karena terlalu banyak memori.

Sejauh ini, pukul 08.00 pagi ia telah mendapatkan banyak ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari teman-temannya melalui sms. Email ucapan selamat ulang tahun juga banyak ia terima, semuanya dari teman-temannya. Len menelusuri nama pengirim ucapan selamat, berharap satu nama yang ia cari ada dalam daftar pengirim ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuknya.

Nihil, sia-sia saja.

Len menghela nafas, mengarahkan pandangannya pada arloji miliknya.

.

.

_Pukul 09.00_

Kembali pemuda itu menghela nafas, 'masih pagi, mungkin nanti siang saja aku cek lagi' pikirnya untuk menenangkan diri. Len mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit-langit kamarnya. Berharap _**gadis**_itu akan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya.

* * *

><p><strong>~000~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Pukul 12.00<em>

Len menatap layar handphonenya dengan putus asa, 'kenapa engkau tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukku?' gumamnya putus asa.

'Tahun lalu, engkau mengucapakan selamat ulang tahun untukku, kenapa sekarang engkau tidak mengucapakannya kembali untukku?' Kembali Len menghela nafas.

"_Jangan pernah mengharapkan gadis itu akan bersikap ramah kepadamu..,"_ Suara Piko, sahabatnya mulai memenuhi benaknya, teringat akan percakapan mereka.

Len mencoba menutup ingatan percakapan antara dirinya dengan Piko.

'Kamine Rin pasti akan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukku, dia melakukannya tahun lalu,' gumam Len pelan, sekedar untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang frustasi.

"Dia pasti akan mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun' untukku, karena dia menyukaiku," Len berusaha optimis walaupun hatinya mulai pesimis.

* * *

><p><strong>~000~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Pukul 15.00<em>

Len masih menatap layar handphonenya dengan hampa. Ia juga sudah mengecek email yang ia terima hari ini. Tapi, hasilnya tetap saja sia-sia. _**Kamine Rin**_ tidak atau mungkin belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk Kagamine Len.

'Apakah Rin akan mengirim ucapan selamat ulang tahun untukku?' pikir Len murung.

"_Jangan pernah mengharapkan gadis itu akan bersikap ramah kepadamu..,"_

Kembali suara Piko terdengar.

"_Kau pikir gadis itu akan menerimamu setelah semua yang telah kaulakukan padanya?"_

Len menutup matanya, berusaha menutup bayangan percakapannya dengan Piko.

'Mungkin nanti malam aku akan coba cek email lagi,' tekad Len sambil berusaha melakukan pekerjaan lain. Sekedar untuk melupakan rasa frustasi dan putus asa yang ia rasakan.

* * *

><p><strong>~000~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Pukul 20.00<em>

Kagamine Len menatap hampa layar handphone miliknya.

"_Jangan pernah mengharapkan gadis itu akan bersikap ramah kepadamu..,"_

Len menatap kosong.

"_Kau pikir gadis itu akan menerimamu setelah semua yang telah kaulakukan padanya?"_

Len tersenyum lemah.

"_Karena engkau...sudah mempermainkan perasaan gadis itu,"_

Len menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya dan terdiam. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan hampa.

"_Sebenarnya..."_

Suara Kamine Rin terngiang di telinga Len.

"_Sebenarnya...kau menganggapku sebagai apa...Len?"_

Kali ini sosok Rin yang terpatri dalam ingatannya.

"_Aku...memang terlalu bodoh...,"_

Sosok Rin yang meneteskan air matanya di wajahnya yang manis.

"Aku... mencintaimu Rin, karena itulah...," Len tak melanjutkan gumamannya.

* * *

><p><strong>~000~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Semburat merah tipis di pipi Rin kembali muncul. <em>

_Selalu begitu, jika Len menghampiri Rin – walau hanya sekedar berbicara – pipi Rin pasti akan memerah. Hanya untuknya, tidak untuk laki-laki lainnya, dan Len sangat menyadari hal itu. Satu kesimpulan yang dapat diambil..._

_Kamine Rin menyukai Kagamine Len_

_Len menyeringai. Rin sangat mudah dibaca. Gadis itu polos, bahkan teramat polos dan naif. Apapun yang Len katakan, Rin pasti akan mempercayainya. Apapun yang Len minta, pasti Rin akan berusaha memenuhi keinginan Len. Tentu saja, dengan semburat merah di pipinya, menjadikan wajah Rin terlihat begitu manis._

_Sayang, Len tidak menyadari betapa tulusnya cinta Rin. Yang Len tahu adalah, Rin akan melakukan apapun yang Len perintahkan._

_Cinta itu buta, kan?_

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

"_Kau keterlaluan...," Piko memandangi Len dengan tatapan mata yang tajam._

"_Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu," ucap Len acuh._

"_Kau tahu apa yang kubicarakan Len, sikapmu terhadap Rin sudah keterlaluan," geram Piko._

"_...,"_

"_Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Rin? Sepertinya kalian bukan sepasang kekasih, jika aku melihat betapa engkau memperbudak gadis itu," tandas Piko dengan tajam._

"_Itu bukan urusanmu," kembali Len acuh._

_Emosi Piko meledak – tak dapat dibendung lagi. Sekejap saja Piko mencengkram kerah kemeja Len dan membenturkannya ke dinding._

"_Kau tahu Rin begitu mencintaimu, Rin akan melakukan apa saja untukmu, semua itu agar ia dapat meraih cintamu, tapi... apa yang kau lakukan? Kau memperbudaknya!" Gertak Piko dengan emosi._

_Len hanya memasang wajah datar, seolah tak tertarik dengan semua ucapan Piko._

"_Kau tidak sadar? Rin sudah menyukaimu sejak 2 tahun yang lalu...," Suara Piko sudah mulai melemah, tanda emosinya sudah sedikit menurun._

"_...,"_

"_Kau tidak merasa bersalah?" gumam Piko tak percaya._

"_Aku tak peduli, walau gadis itu telah mencintaiku sejak 2 tahun yang lalu...," Len mulai membuka suara,_

"_... yang aku tahu, apapun yang aku perintahkan, maka dia akan berusaha mengabulkannya...," kembali Len melanjutkan_

"_Memperbudaknya? Heh, memang itulah arti keberadaan Rin bagiku," Ucap Len tajam._

_**Brukk...**_

_Len dan Piko menoleh ke arah suara tersebut. Rin jatuh terduduk, matanya meneteskan air mata dan tangannya menutup mulutnya, seolah menahan isakannya._

_Piko terkejut, Len hanya memasang wajah datar._

_Rin bangkit dan mulai berlari._

"_RIN...!" teriak Piko sementara Len hanya terdiam._

"_Len... kau akan terkena ganjarannyaa!" kutuk Piko sebelum akhirnya mengejar Rin._

_Len hanya terdiam, memandangi sosok Piko yang mengejar Rin yang telah menghilang._

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

_Hari berlalu, Rin sama sekali tidak menghubungi Len. Len pun tidak pernah menghubungi Rin. Tepatnya setelah kejadian itu, Rin selalu menghindari pertemuan dengan Len, walaupun Len bersikap biasa saja. Len memperhatikan dari jauh, beberapa hari setelah semua kenyataan terbongkar, wajah Rin selalu terlihat sedih dan sendu. Tapi untunglah, Miku dan Teto selalu ada di samping Rin sehingga gadis itu kembali menebarkan senyum riangnya._

_Dan kali ini, Len tidak suka melihatnya._

_Kali ini Rin menebarkan senyumnya tidak hanya kepada teman-teman perempuannya, tapi juga kepada teman- teman laki- lakinya, menyebabkan mereka semua merona karena melihat betapa manisnya wajah Rin. Beberapa laki-laki bahkan sudah mengajak Rin berbicara, menyebabkan semburat merah tipis itu kembali muncul di pipi Rin._

_Len geram. Tak seorangpun yang boleh menyebabkan gadis itu merona merah, hanya dirinyalah yang berhak!_

_Dan tak ada pria manapun yang berhak menikmati wajah manis Rin, hanya dirinyalah yang berhak!_

_._

_._

_.  
><em>

_Len tak dapat menahan perasaan geramnya. Suatu sore, ia memaksa Rin untuk mengikutinya dan berbicara._

"_Lepaskan aku Len..., jangan seret aku!" ronta Rin._

_Len melepaskan genggamannya di pergelangan tangan Rin. Rin mendesis sakit dan mulai memperhatikan pergelangan tangannya, timbul bekas merah akibat genggaman Len yang terlalu kuat._

"_Kenapa kau melakukannya?" geram Len._

"_Aku melakukan apa?" balas Rin dengan tidak kalah emosi._

"_Kenapa engkau tersenyum?" bentak Len._

_Rin tersentak, agak kaget dengan bentakan Len._

"_Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tersenyum?" Rin berusaha menahan amarahnya._

"_Mereka tidak pantas melihatmu tersenyum, mereka tidak pantas membuatmu merona," racau Len dengan emosi._

"_Mereka tidak pantas melihatku tersenyum? Oh.. kalau begitu, **tuan Kagamine Len yang terhormat**, katakan padaku, siapa yang berhak melihat aku tersenyum?" tanya Rin sinis._

_Len hendak menjawab akan tetapi berhenti, pikirannya memerintahkan agar meneriakkan bahwa yang pantas menikmati senyum dan wajah Rin hanyalah dirinya, akan tetapi hatinya merasakan denyut penyesalan apabila ia mengucapkannya._

"_Kenapa tidak menjawab? Apa kau tidak punya jawabannya?" tantang Rin dengan emosi._

"_Yang pantas melihatmu tersenyum hanya-" kembali Len berhenti, tak sanggup mengatakannya._

_Len tediam membisu, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Rin juga membisu, tak berniat memperpanjang konfrontasinya dengan Len. Saat Rin membalik tubuhnya untuk pergi dari tempat itu Len kembali menarik pergelangan tangan gadis itu. Rin hanya bisa berhenti dan kembali memandangi wajah Len. Wajah pemuda itu begitu sendu, dan terlihat sedih._

_Akan tetapi, Rin tidak mau mempercayai perasaan Len yang tergambar di wajah pemuda itu. Tidak setelah semua yang pemuda itu lakukan dan ucapkan._

"_Kumohon...," gumam Len lirih._

_Rin menghela napas. Air mata menitik dari mata sapphire-nya yang indah._

"_Sebenarnya...kau menganggapku sebagai apa...Len?"_

_Len hanya bisa terpaku dengan pertanyaan Rin. Perlahan genggaman Len mulai melemah. Ia bingung mau menjawab apa._

"_Aku...memang terlalu bodoh...," gumam Rin sambil melepaskan genggaman Len sepenuhnya dari pergelangan tangannya._

_Rin membalikkan badannya dan pergi, tanpa menoleh kembali. Len hanya diam terpaku, memandangi sosok Rin yang makin menjauh darinya. Tangannya terkulai lemas di sisi tubuhnya._

_Len masih terdiam, pikirannya sangat kacau. Sebuah tepukan yang pelan terasa di bahunya. Len menoleh dan mendapatkan sosok sahabatnya, Piko yang sedang berdiri di sisinya. Wajah Piko tampak prihatin._

"_Jangan pernah mengharapkan gadis itu akan bersikap ramah kepadamu..,"_

"_Kau pikir gadis itu akan menerimamu setelah semua yang telah kaulakukan padanya?" tantang Piko, walau dengan suara yang pelan._

_Len hanya mendengarkan ucapan Piko dengan sayup-sayup._

"_Karena engkau...sudah mempermainkan perasaan gadis itu,"_

_Beban berat menghantam perasaan Len. Ia menghela napas, kemudian menutup matanya. Berharap, semoga waktu dapat diputar ulang._

* * *

><p><strong>~000~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Pukul 00.13<em>

Aku membuka mataku dan mengerjap mata untuk sesaat. Rupanya aku tertidur dan bermimpi. Mimpi yang selalu aku sesali kejadiannya. Aku menatap langit-langit kamar dan tersenyum hampa. Tanganku menjulur dan berusaha meraih handphone milikku.

Tak ada pesan apapun yang masuk.

Aku bangkit dan mulai menyalakan laptop milikku, berusah mengakses internet dan membuka email. Berharap ada email baru yang masuk, tapi sayang tenyata tak ada email baru apapun yang masuk. Aku menghela napas dan kemudian mematikan laptop milikku.

"_Jangan pernah mengharapkan gadis itu akan bersikap ramah kepadamu..,"_

"_Karena engkau...sudah mempermainkan perasaan gadis itu,"_

* * *

><p><strong>~000~<strong>

* * *

><p>Seminggu telah berlalu dan aku tetap tidak mendapatkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari Rin. Aku tidak menyalahkan gadis itu, aku sadar bahwa sikapku kepada Rin lebih dari kata keterlaluan. Lagipula mungkin ini memang karma, mengingat Rin selalu mengucapkan ulang tahun untukku sementara aku tidak pernah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk Rin. Jujur saja, aku bahkan tidak tahu kapan ulang tahun Rin.<p>

"Kau masih mengharapkan ucapan darinya?" tahu-tahu saja Piko sudah berada di sampingku. Aku hanya terdiam, tapi tetap tersenyum hampa sambil memandangi layar handphone milikku.

"Rin pindah ke luar negeri, tepat tanggal 30 Desember," Piko bergumam pelan.

Aku hanya tersenyum, pandangan mataku kini terarah ke depan, memandang jauh. Aku tidak menyalahkan Rin sama sekali. Aku juga tidak menyalahkan Piko yang tidak memberitahuku atas kepergian Rin. Aku menerima semuanya, inilah konsekuensinya jika mempermainkan perasaan seseorang, kan?

Bukan berarti aku hanya pasrah dan tidak berusaha menghubungi Rin. Aku telah berusaha menghubungi nomor handphone milik Rin bahkan mengirim email berkali-kali. Tapi tetap saja, tak ada satupun yang tersambung kepada Rin.

Beginilah hukumannya karena telah mempermainkan perasaan seorang gadis.

Dan beginilah pedihnya saat engkau tersadar engkau mencintai seseorang, sementara ia telah menjauh darimu.

"Hei...Piko," gumamku pelan. Piko mengalihkan pandangannya kepadaku.

"Jangan seperti aku..., ya?" Aku memandang Piko dengan senyum hampa kemudian kembali mengarahkan pandanganku ke depan.

Piko hanya terdiam dan kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan.

* * *

><p><strong>~000~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Jadi sebenarnya, siapa yang bodoh?<em>

_Rin? Atau Len?_

* * *

><p><strong>~000~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hai semuanya... setelah sekian lama hiatus akhirnya Latifun Kanurilkomari kembali,**

**Jadi menurut kalian... siapa sih yang sebenarnya bodoh? ^_^  
><strong>


End file.
